Kurama's Confession
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: Kurama's confession to my character Teku. aka, tells her he loves her. it's more of a crossover but Kura-chan ish in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Distribution: I no own YYH. I made up Teku (she's my own character) and Lanc (some random person I made up).**

**CHAPTER 1**

On a nice, quiet night, Teku gets ready to go on a date with her boyfriend, Lanc. Her and Lanc had been going out for quite sometime. She is inside her bedroom, picking out a nice outfit to wear. She's humming a really sweet song. And with it mixed in with Teku's sweet voice, it makes the song sound more beautiful.

Kurama, leaning on the wall outside her closed door, listens to her. It's comforting to him. And yet…he's still hurt. Trying to not think about it, he speaks. "May I ask where you are going Teku?"

Teku takes off two outfits from the rack and responds, "Out."

"With who?" Kurama attempts to act dumb. He knows…he knows very well who. He just doesn't want to accept it. It hurts when he thinks of…him.

Teku was very surprised and confused with that remark. "Duh Shuuichi, my boyfriend." She had gotten so used to calling Shuuichi that it just comes naturally. She knows his true name is Kurama.

She opens the door and walks out, holding the two outfits. "Now, from these two outfits, which one would look best on me?" She holds them up, one on each side of her.

_Best on her? Anything would be best on her._ Staying calm, Kurama responds.

"I…uh…personally… think you look good in both."

Teku questions his answer. "Both? Really?"

She looks at them both, trying to think of which one to wear.

"To tell you the truth, it doesn't matter what you wear. You'll still look beautiful."

Kurama speaks the truth; Teku is exceptionally beautiful that anything she wears, she'll still look good. But to Kurama, he doesn't just see her outside beauty. He sees her inner beauty as well.

_How nice, Kurama thinks I'm beautiful._

"You're sweet hun." Teku ponders about her clothes once again. "I'll go with this one." She rises up her right hand and lowers the left one. She then walks back in her bedroom and closes the door.

Kurama sighs. He remains outside Teku's bedroom door. "Teku?" he asks.

"Ya?" replies Teku while changing into her outfit.

"Could I ask you something?" Kurama sounded pretty depressed.

Not picking up on it, Teku replies. "Sure, but make it quick please. I have to be at the school in like, two minutes."

She finishes changing and puts on some finishing touches. She needs to be at Meiou High by a certain time so she can walk with Lanc to the restaurant.

"Ok……um…..how much do you like Lanc?" Though he completely despises Lanc, Kurama still tolerates him going out Teku. He protects Teku and posing that question was a way to see how she feels about Lanc.

Teku opens the door, all ready. "Well that's an odd question to ask." She poses for Kurama, like she's modeling for him. "How do I look?"

"Ahh…." Kurama starts to blush. Teku has never looked so beautiful. Her beauty stuns him. "Beautiful…simply beautiful."

Teku smiles, her sweet…comforting smile that can turn anyone's head. She begins to walk downstairs and to the front door. **(Kurama's and Teku's apartment has an upstairs and a downstairs. It's a really big apartment.)** "I like Lanc a lot Shuuichi. Otherwise I wouldn't be going out with him."

"Oh…I see." Kurama sounded dejected. He knows the truth. He knows what Lanc has been saying about her. He just doesn't have the heart to tell her. And yet he should. His alter ego, Youko Kurama, is a cruel, heartless bastard. He wouldn't care about how others feel. But in Teku's case, he can't hurt her. He can't make such a beautiful girl cry. It's too much for the great Youko to handle.

Teku, opening the door, speaks. "Well, I'm off. I may come home a little late. So don't worry. Bye Shuuichi." She walks out the door and closes it behind her.

The sight of Teku walking out leaves Kurama standing on top of the stairs. He can't seem to move.

_C'mon Kurama, you know she likes that asshole more than you._ **(Kurama swearing…didn't see that coming.)** _You just have to…let her go._

Many minutes past, Kurama is still standing in that one spot. He thought long and hard as to what he should do.

_But…she has to know. She has to know about how I feel about her. Even if…it hurts me._

Kurama runs down the stairs and to the door. He opens it violently. "Teku!"

Teku, who didn't get too far because she was walking too slow, stops in her tracks and turns around. "Huh?"

"Teku stop!" Kurama jumps down from the balcony and onto the ground.

Teku looks at Kurama, very confused. "Huh? Shuuichi?"

Kurama runs to her. "Teku!"

Teku, looking more confused, stares at Kurama. "Oh, Shuuichi. What is it? Is something wrong?"

Out of breath, Kurama manages to speak. "Teku…I have to tell you something."

"Well, can't it wait? I'm already running late."

"No, it can't! It's important." Kurama sounded demanding but in a calm sort of way.

She can't leave…she can't leave and not know the truth… 

"Sorry sweetie, but I got to go. Tell me when I get back, okay?" She turns around and starts to walk away.

_No……wait Teku…_ thought Kurama. He doesn't know what to do. Should he tell her now? Or wait till she gets back?

Teku is moving farther and farther away from Kurama. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Ever since Teku went to school with him, she's been drifting away from him.

_I cannot let her slip from my grasp any longer…_ Kurama clenches his fists and looks directly at Teku, though her back is turned.

"Teku…I love you."

**Gasp! He loves her! Well, it's to be expected. He's loved her since the day they met. But that's another story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distribution: I no own YYH. Never have, never will. It's sad!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Teku's excellent sense of hearing caught those last sound vibrations from Kurama's voice. She stops and turns around, facing Kurama.

"Na…nani?"

Not showing any fear or regret, Kurama continues to gaze into Teku's sparkling eyes.

"It's true, I love you Teku. I've been in love with you since the first day we met. Remember? In the Makai?" The thought of that day brings Kurama joy. It had been one of the greatest days of his life. The day…he met the love of his life. The day he met…her.

A look of shock covered Teku's face. "How come…you never told me this before?"

"There was no right moment." That is actually entirely true. Teku was always with Lanc so Kurama couldn't tell her.

"Oh…." Teku looks into the beautiful emerald eyes of the fox demon that stands before her.  
_That look…it's like Sesshoumaru's face… when he…_

Teku reflects on those past times. Kurama's serious face was the same as Sesshoumaru's when he told her that he loved her. Only this time, there's no time to think. She cannot just stay and think like she did with Sesshoumaru. She must make a decision now. Kurama? Or Lanc?

Those questions eat away at Teku and yet, she has no time to answer them. As long as she can, she thinks. Finally, she reaches a conclusion. "Shuuichi……"

"Huh?" The sound of Teku's voice brings Kurama back into the world. Once he told Teku how he felt, his mind had shut down. Every second felt like an eternity. He now awaits Teku's answer.

"G…gomen…" Though it's hard to detect, Teku's voice sounded very sad.

"What….." Kurama know what that meant. He knows what _gomen_ meant. He just doesn't want to accept the fact that Teku had said it.

"Gomen nasai!" After that last breath, Teku turns and runs away as fast as she could. She didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. Especially…if it's her fault. Teku leaves, shedding tears for her heart broken friend.

Gomen….. nasai…. Who knew two words could completely brush a person's spirit.

Kurama's left standing in the middle of the street alone. His body refuses to leave from that spot. Teku…the girl he's loved since the first day he met her…doesn't love him back. His mind goes numb…completely dead to the world once again. He feels no pain…no rejection. Just a shock wave that surges through his body. Taking advantage of this shock, he quickly returns home.

Then…just out of the blue…Kurama bursts out crying. Little rivers of tears flow down his soft cheeks. He leans on the front door, sits down, and brings his knees close to his chest.

"It hurts……. so much. Why….."

_Gomen nasai…_ the words echo in the fox demon's mind.

"Oh right…. Teku…doesn't love me."

The realization finally hit Kurama. And yet, he doesn't want to accept it.

Kurama's left at home, crying his eyes out. He'd felt pain before…but not like this. Of all the fights he's been in, of all the injuries he's obtained from them, this rejection certainly hurt the most.

A crying, heart broken kitsune is left in his cold home. The one person he's ever truly fallen in love with, a sweet, gentle okami who would do almost anything for him, was drifting further and further away from him. He's given her everything he could. And yet, nothing can bring her back.

Nothing……..

**And so the story continues. That rejection part and Kurama crying, it made me really cry when I was writing it. So sad seeing my dear Kurama in pain… sniff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Distribution: blah blah blah, I no own YYH. But it'd be pretty sweet if I did.**

**CHAPTER 3**

While Kurama was at home, Teku went on her date with Lanc. Lanc had taken her to a really fancy restaurant that any normal person shouldn't be able to afford.

"This food is great, isn't it Teku?" said Lanc, while taking a bite of his food. Such a complete slob but Teku finds it cute.

Teku was too occupied with staring out the window to give any kind of real answer. All she said was, "Ya…delicious…"

"How do you know? You hadn't even taken one bite of your food," said Lanc. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no, nothing's wrong," replied Teku. She's still too busy staring out the window, looking out as it starts to rain.

That, in fact, was a lie. So many things are wrong that Teku doesn't know where to start.

Lanc looks out the window as well, trying to see what Teku's seeing. But he sees nothing, just raindrops colliding on the window of the restaurant.

He sighs and continues eating his food. Every now and then, he sneaks a bite of Teku's. **(What a very nice boyfriend, eating his girlfriend's food when he's not looking. That's Lanc for ya.)**

Still staring out the window, Teku begins to think back to the previous scene.

_Teku…I love you…_ Teku closes her eyes.

_Did he really mean that? Perhaps he meant it as a good bye._

She thinks back once again, remembering the look on Kurama's face.

_That serious look, there was no denying it…he meant what he said._

_The look in his eyes…he meant it. He exposed his innermost feelings to me, in hopes that I would return. But…I didn't. I rejected his love. I made my best friend cry…but why? I spoke the truth, didn't I? I don't love Shuuichi. He's just a friend to me…right?_

With those thoughts, Teku flashes back to many incidents she had with Kurama. She remembers the day Kurama first took her out and bought her ice cream. He even made her laugh by getting some on his nose and acting cute. That memory always comforts her.

She remembers their very first Valentine's Day together. Kurama had gotten her a bouquet of roses that he himself grew. Though almost every guy in school gave Teku something, Kurama's was the most special and most beautiful. He was so sweet to her.

She even flashes back to a bad day. Teku had been a victim of a bully that picked on everyone, guy or girl. He always harassed her and wouldn't leave her alone. But then, Kurama came in, told him off, and stayed with Teku. He holds her, comforts her and tells her that's he's there and will always protect her. That indicated that he would be by her side and protect her no matter what.

_All this time…Shuuichi loved me. And I was too blind to see it._

Teku began to feel depressed and her face really showed it. She had just realized something…but it may be too late.

"Teku? Hello?" Lanc had been waving his hand over her eyes for a while.

"Huh?" The voice of Lanc and the waving of his hand disrupts Teku's thinking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lanc sounded somewhat concerned.

Teku looks at Lanc with her eyes almost ready to cry. She was not all right; she was not all right at all!

"Listen…" She holds onto Lanc's hand that's on the dinner table. "I'm sorry but…we can't…see each other anymore. We can't be together."

Lanc's eyes almost popped out of their sockets; he was so shocked. "What! Why?" His plans with Teku came crashing down.

"I can't reveal that to you Lanc, I'm sorry." She lets go of his hand and stands up. "I got to go. Goodbye." She starts to leave the table and towards the door.

"Matte ne!" said Lanc in a demanding way. He grabs Teku's hand and holds it tight. "Tell me why!"

At this time, the couple had drawn some attention to themselves. People began staring at them. Realizing that fact, Teku avoids revealing any information. "I can't…"

She turns around and looks down at him. She speaks in a sweet yet sad voice. "I hope you find a girl more suited for you that I am. You're a nice guy Lanc, don't lose that." She then gets her hand free from Lanc's grasp and leaves the restaurant swiftly. Lanc is left blushing, still staring up, as if Teku was still there.

Once she gets outside, Teku began to think about her actions.

It's the right thing to do… 

She starts running, her beautiful outfit getting soaked in the pouring rain. She heads towards home…where Kurama is. Knowing completely of what she's going to say, she continues.

**I didn't like Lanc, he was a d!ck. there's so much more history behind this one story and I hadn't gotten into. I just wrote this little scene, or should I say scenes, for another story, one my friend and me are writing. It's going to be a giant one and putting this up ish just to see if it's good. I'm trusting ur judgment people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Distribution: I no own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 4**

During the last few hours since the confession, Kurama had regained his cool and cleaned himself up. He now sits, holding a scrapbook full of pictures and items of Teku and himself. He looks to this book for comfort, not hurt.

"She had to know how I felt. Even if it hurt me, she had to know."

A single tear fell from Kurama's face and onto the scrapbook. And then another. And another.

_I'm such an idiot. It's not like she's leaving forever and I'll never see her again. She does live with me. But...she is with someone else that she loves. And I can't change that._

The worst feeling in the world is to be so close to the one you love but you can never have them.

"Pull yourself together Kurama," he said aloud. "There are plenty of other girls out there."

_But not anyone else like…her…_

"……Shuuichi!" Teku is outside, yelling.

"Huh? Teku's here?" Kurama quickly puts away the book and wipes his face clean. "But why?" He opens the front door and looks outside.

"Shuuichi!" It is still raining outside and Teku's running around in it.

"Teku!" Kurama sees her running towards their home. He swiftly jumps down from the balcony and lands safely on the ground.

Teku stops a few feet in front of him, panting. "Shuuichi….." she struggles to say between breaths.

"Teku….you came back. Doushite?" Kurama was astonished.

Ignoring those words, Teku stares into Kurama's eyes and starts to walk towards him slowly. The look in her eyes was neither sadness nor joy. It was an emotion in a class of its own.

"I came to say…I'm sorry for running away." She sounded emotionless; no feelings could have been detected from that sentence.

_I'm sorry for running away? She's actually apologizing for that? She came all this way, in the pouring rain, just to say I'm sorry for breaking my heart!_

Kurama was somewhat angry with this. "Baka! You ran all the way here just to apologize to me for running away? And in the pouring rain no doubt! Baka no okami! You could have gotten sick!" He's not angry with Teku, he's angry about her actions. You'd never expect the great kitsune Youko Kurama to get mad over something like that.

_He's yelling at me. He must still be mad about rejecting his love. But…I was stupid. What I said…wasn't the truth._

Teku continued staring into Kurama's emerald eyes. A small bead of water formed from one of Teku's lilac eyes and trailed down her soft cheek. One after another they fell.

_What have I done? I made her cry. I made…Teku…cry…_

Out of instinct, Kurama leans in and hugs Teku, comforting her. It's all he can do to comfort her and make her stop crying.

"Gomen…Teku. Gomen…nasai." Kurama was very calm and yet hurt. Hurt because he made his love cry.

Teku closes her eyes and rests her head on Kurama's chest. She then brings her arms around him and holds him like he is to her.

_I was such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't see it before._

It continues raining on the night of this event. Teku and Kurama stand, together, in the rain. Neither one wants to move. They just want to stay holding each other.

Teku moves in close to Kurama and deepens the hug, making it more compassionate.

"I love you…….Kurama."

Upon hearing that confession, Kurama smiles. He too hugs her tighter. After all the years he's known her, after all the years he's loved her, he finally gets what he's always wanted and dreamed of. He now has…Teku.

Kurama stops holding Teku and tilts her head up so it meets his. She looks at him with the look of love. Realizing this, Kurama leans in…and kisses Teku. They stay kissing in the rain for the rest of the night.

_owari_

**Yay! Teku finds love once again! But this time, I don't think she's going anywhere. Her space pirate side has accomplished it's dream, finding the love of her life.**


End file.
